disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Interstate 4
Interstate 4 (I-4) is an Interstate Highway in the U.S. state of Florida. It travels in the southwest/northeast axis traveling through central Florida cities including Tampa (starting at I-275), Orlando (interchanging with Florida's Turnpike), and Daytona Beach (ending at I-95). I-4 is known to Floridians to have a service linking to Walt Disney World in and near Orlando. I-4 also parallels U.S. Route 92 (US 92), which also goes to Orlando and link service to Walt Disney World. Orlando metropolitan area Additionally, an exit to World Drive (signed as just "Disney World") runs north as a limited-access highway into the Walt Disney World Resort and an electric pylon in the shape of Mickey Mouse can be seen on the southwest corner of the intersection. The single GreeneWay/World Drive exit (Exit 62) also marks an abrupt change from rural to suburban/urban landscape. The highway passes beside Celebration and Kissimmee on the east side and Walt Disney World Resort (not visible) on the west side. For the next 40 mi (64 km), I-4 passes through the Orlando metropolitan area, where the highway forms the main north-south artery. It enters Orange County, passes through Walt Disney World, and by SeaWorld Orlando, & Universal Orlando—and intersects all of the area's major toll roads, including the Beachline Expressway (FL 528) and Florida's Turnpike. Although many post-1970 interchanges along I-4 were constructed before the recent widening projects, they were designed with I-4 expansion in mind. In other words, there is enough room available to widen I-4 to up to ten lanes without extensively modifying the interchanges. Some of these interchanges include the I-75 stack (constructed in the 1980s) and several interchanges serving the Walt Disney World Resort (constructed in the late 1980s and early 1990s). In the early-to-mid 1990s, several interchanges near Kissimmee were constructed or upgraded to accommodate increasing traffic going to and from Walt Disney World. However, I-4's main lanes were not widened in the process. Around the same time, FL 417 was extended to I-4. Improvements to the US 192 junction were completed in 2007. Gallery Disney I-4 Sign.jpg Florida Disney Interstate 4.jpg|I-4 sign with a white silhouette of Mickey Mouse with the number 4 on it. Mickey Mouse Pylon.jpg|Mickey Mouse shaped pylon Two I-4 shields.jpeg US 192 to Kissimmee.jpg|US 192 to Walt Disney World I-4 Tampa to Orlando.jpg References The i-4 is an Intrastate Interstate Highway that travels generally in a northeast-southwest direction entirely within the state of Florida. The i-4 is the main route east-west route across the mid section of Florida - traveling between the east coast of Florida and the west coast of Florida. The city of Daytona Beach is located at it's eastern end ... and the city of Tampa is located at it's western end. The major interstate highways that intersect the i-4 include the; i-75 and i-95. The i-4 covers a distance of aprox. 132 miles ... which can be travelled in aprox. 2.2 hrs. with a sustained travelling speed averaging 60 miles-per-hour. Some of the cities located along the i-4 corridor include Daytona Beach, DeLand, Deltona, Lakeland, Orlando, Sanford, and Tampa, http://www.i4highway.com/ External links * * Interstate 4 on Intertropolis & Routeville Wiki Category:Locations